Le froid, ça réchauffe
by Hermaline
Summary: Cette histoire est une ancienne fanfiction qui ne figurait pas encore dans mon profil.


Titre : Le froid, ça réchauffe

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail :

Saison : 9

Genre : Romance

_**Cette histoire est une ancienne fanfiction qui ne figurait pas encore dans mon profil.**_

**Le froid, ça réchauffe**

Allongé sur son lit, l'ancien général O'Neill fixait d'un œil vide le plafond. Le réveil indiquait 9h32. Bien trop tôt pour lui. Il se tourna et tenta de se rendormir mais rien n'y fit. Alors il se leva et... l'imagina. En treillis, prête à partir pour une nouvelle mission. Mais non. Nous étions un samedi. Elle devait sans doute être en week end sauf si, comme d'habitude, elle a décidé de rester à la base pour continuer ses expériences. A moins qu'elle n'ait renoué avec son Peter. Même si Daniel lui affirmait le contraire, Jack ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait fait demi-tour et était revenue avec lui. Après tout, c'est ce que toute personne censée aurait fait. Et qui mieux que Carter était censé ?

Pestant contre son horloge biologique qui visiblement trouvait qu'il avait eu son compte de sommeil, il descendit manger un morceau et alla rapidement se laver. La journée serait organisée comme toutes les autres : à ne rien faire. Il sortit prendre le journal qui, comme chaque matin, trônait sur son perron. Il se baissa donc pour ramasser le "précieux" papier mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se redresser, il remarqua une jolie paire de nu-pieds qui, lui semblait-t-il, n'avait rien à faire là. Levant les yeux, il tomba sur un regard bleu océan et un sourire gêné.

Se redressant comme un ressort il tenta de cacher sa surprise et son trouble.

J : Carter ?

S : Bonjour mon général.

J : Mais... Comment... Pourquoi vous...

S : Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir prévenu, mais, à vrai dire, ça s'est fait assez rapidement et...

J : Ce n'est pas grave. Je... Je suis content de vous voir.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

S : Moi aussi.

Jack l'invita à entrer et la conduit dans la cuisine - le salon était bien trop dérangé pour une femme aussi importante - pour lui servir un coca cola light.

S (prenant la canette qu'il lui tendait) : Vous en avez ?

J : Oui ça... J'aime bien le goût en fait.

S : C'est vrai ?

J : Oui. C'est vous qui m'aviez fait goûter au chalet vous vous en souvenez ?

S : Bien sûr.

J : Ca fait déjà... six mois.

Sam baissa la tête en grimaçant.

S : Je sais... Je... Désolée de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles.

J : Je comprends. Vous aviez sans doute d'autres chats à fouetter...

S : Ce n'est pas une raison. J'aurai pu appeler quand même.

J : Moi aussi non ? Je suis aussi coupable que vous.

S : Votre poste a dû beaucoup vous occuper et...

J : J'ai pris ma retraite il y a trois mois.

S : Vraiment ?

J : Daniel ne vous l'a pas dit ?

S : A vrai dire je... Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il avait des contacts avec vous...

J : Je vois.

Elle but son verre en silence et il l'imita.

S : Je vous dérange peut-être ?

J : Non je... J'allais faire des courses.

S : Oh... Alors je vais vous laisser...

J : Non vous... vous pouvez venir avec moi ?

S : Je ne voudrais pas vous...

J : Ca me ferait plaisir.

S : Alors d'accord.

Sam insista pour qu'ils prennent sa voiture et ils se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre dans le véhicule.

J : Comment va Peter ?

S : Je ne sais pas. Nous avons rompu. Vous le savez très bien.

J : J'espérais que... que vous aviez changé d'a...

S (le coupant) : Certainement pas.

Son regard azur déterminé accrocha le sien.

J : Vous ne croyez pas que vous devriez...

S : Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect mon général, ce n'est pas à vous de me donner des conseils sur ma vie privée.

J : Oui. Vous devez avoir raison.

S : Ce n'est méchant vous savez.

J : Je sais.

Elle prit le temps de tourner la tête vers lui pour lui adresser un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

J : Pourquoi m'appelez-vous toujours mon général ?

S : L'habitude. Et puis vous m'appelez toujours Carter.

J : C'est vrai.

S : On ne peut pas se défaire du jour au lendemain des années passées.

J : ...

S : Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

La réalité lui sauta enfin à l'esprit. Si Samantha Carter était venu le voir à Washington, ce n'était sûrement pas pour se contenter de faire les courses avec lui.

J : Si... Sans doute.

Silence.

J : Comment avez-vous eu mon adresse ?

S : Tealc me l'a donnée.

J : Je vois.

S : C'est quoi votre plus grand rêve ?

J : Mon plus grand rêve ?

S : Oui.

J : Mon plus grand rêve c'est... c'est que mon rêve se réalise.

S : Vraiment ?

J : Oui

S : Et qu'est ce que vous vouliez qui se réalise ?

J : Mon rêve.

Il la vit froncer les sourcils alors qu'elle cherchait une place sur le parking.

S : Et ça fait longtemps que vous rêvez ?

J : Neuf ans.

Elle ne put se retenir de lui lancer un regard mêlant surprise et interrogation. Le moteur fut coupé.

J : C'est vous mon rêve.

Sam défit sa ceinture et ouvrit la portière. Elle croisa de nouveau ses yeux chocolat mais elle s'empressa d'aller chercher un caddie. Ils entrèrent dans le magasin et commencèrent à déambuler dans les rayons.

Jack lui lançait des coups d'oeil répétés mais elle parvenait à les éviter. Cela faisait des mois qu'il attendait de la voir et maintenant qu'elle était là, il ne savait plus quoi dire.

J : Et vous, votre rêve ?

S : Je... Je n'en ai pas.

Il s'immobilisa, la main tendue vers le paquet de cornflakes.

J : Comment ça vous n'en avez pas ? Vous l'avez déjà réalisé ?

S : Non. Je... Je n'en ai pas c'est tout. J'ai arrêté de rêver tout simplement.

J : Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait arrêter de rêver.

S : Pourtant si.

J : Carter...

S : Je m'appelle Sam.

J : Et moi Jack.

S : ...

J : Pourquoi vous êtes venue ?

S : Pour vous voir.

J : Seulement pour me voir ?

S : Pourquoi ? Vous attendiez autre chose ?

J : Peut-être bien !

S : Je suis désolée de vous décevoir mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Trop d'années on passé et vous le savez !

J : Oui je le sais ! Merci de me le rappeler ! Mais excusez-moi de ne pas être aussi pessimiste que vous !

S : Je ne suis pas pessimiste je suis réaliste !

Un vieille dame passa entre eux et Jack jeta plus qu'il ne le posa le paquet de céréales. Il lui prit le caddie des mains et commença à filer.

J : Vous pouvez partir. Je me débrouillerai très bien tout seul.

***

Jack O'Neill déposait ses achats sur le tapis roulant quand il aperçut une main qui plongeait dans son caddie.

J : Mais...

Samantha Carter glissa les œufs près des tomates.

J : Carter ?

S : Vous êtes venu avec ma voiture je vous signale.

J : Je... Vous n'êtes pas obligée de...

S : Vous n'allez quand même rentrer à pieds ?

Il se mordit la lèvre.

J : Merci.

S : De rien.

Ils finirent leur besogne et sortirent du supermarché. Nos deux héros étaient en train de plonger les sacs dans le coffre quand le téléphone de Sam sonna.

S : Carter j'écoute. Non. Non je ne suis pas disponible. Je ne sais pas. Non pas demain. Daniel, j'ai pris ma décision. J'ai déjà réfléchi. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Au revoir Daniel.

Elle raccrocha.

J : Comment va Dannyboy ?

S : Il va bien.

J : ... Vous savez Car... enfin Sam... Mes... Mes sentiments n'ont pas changé. Ils n'ont jamais changé.

S : ...

J Je veux dire... Depuis le test Zatirk... C'est toujours pareil.

S : ...

J : Je tiens beaucoup à vous Sam.

S : ...

J : Dites quelque chose enfin.

L'interpellée ferma le coffre, soupira et demanda doucement :

S : Que voulez-vous que je dise ?

J : Que vous m'aimez... Ou que vous ne m'aimez pas ! Je ne sais pas... Quelque chose au moins.

S : Mes sentiments n'ont pas changé non plus.

J : Je...

S : Mais vous savez comme moi que cela n'est pas suffisant.

J : Par... Pardon ?

S : On ne peut pas du jour au lendemain changer ses habitudes. Je vous l'ai déjà dit.

J : Mais...

S : Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que je tombe dans vos bras comme ça ?

Blessé en plein cœur.

J : Et bien je vais sans doute vous surprendre mais si !

S : Nous ne sommes pas dans un film mon général.

J : Je le sais très bien.

S : vous devez comprendre que parfois le temps nous...

J : Je m'en contre-fiche du temps.

S : Pourtant on ne peut pas le nier.

J : Parce que vous croyez que c'est le temps qui nous a séparé Carter ?

S : Pourquoi ? Pas vous ?

J : Moi je crois que c'est votre satané caractère à ne pas accepter d'être heureuse !

Furieux, Jack s'engouffra dans le véhicule. Elle resta un instant à fixer le goudron sous ses pieds, puis elle les reconduisit au domicile de son ancien supérieur.

***

Ce fut dans un silence glacial qu'ils rangèrent les courses et lorsqu'ils eurent finit, Sam ne savait plus très bien ce qu'elle devait faire ou dire.

J : Vous voulez manger quelque chose ?

S : Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

J : Ca fait six mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Vous croyez vraiment que vous me dérangez ? Je viens de dire que je vous aimais. Vous croyez vraiment que vous me dérangez ?

Les magnifiques yeux bleus de Sam le dévisagèrent de toute leur surprise. Il passa rapidement devant elle et disparut de la cuisine. Elle supposa qu'il était parti prendre l'air et elle préféra ne pas le suivre. En deux heures, ils avaient réussi à avoir plus de disputes quand neuf ans. Les retrouvailles n'avaient pas été idylliques et les déclarations d'amours n'avaient pas été enflammées.

Elle prépara le repas avec le peu de cuisine qu'elle connaissait et mit la table. Elle prit le temps d'observer les photos trônant dans le salon - après avoir rangé celui-ci - et se sentit singulièrement coupable de sa maladresse. D'autant plus que le général avait eu totalement raison.

La porte d'entrée grinça et Jack apparut dans la cuisine. Assise à la table, elle l'attendait devant une salade composée.

J : Vous n'étiez pas obligée de préparer à manger.

S : C'était la moindre chose. Après tout, je suis venu à l'improviste et... et on ne peut pas dire que mon comportement jusqu'à présenté est été des plus sympathiques.

J : Non vous... C'est moi je...

S : On enterre la hache de guerre le temps de se restaurer ?

Son joli sourire ne put le faire résister et ils déjeunèrent en paix bien que très silencieux.

La vaisselle rangée et lavée, Jack comprit que la journée allait être longue s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement quelque chose à faire. Il s'interrogeait quand Sam parla.

S : Je ne vous ai pas tout dit.

S'attendant à tout, il l'observa se mordre la lèvre.

S : Je... J'ai démissionné.

J : Quoi ?!

S : Je vous le dit tout de suite, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

J : Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ?

S : Trouver un autre travail.

J : Où ça ?

S : A Washington.

J : Pardon ?

S : J'ai pris ma décision.

J : Pourquoi ici ?

S : Parce que vous y êtes.

J : Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas changer ses habitudes ?

S : Quand je disais ça, ça sous-entendait tout en même temps.

J : Et le travail passe avant nous je présume ?

S : Pas du tout. C'est une question de principe. Il faut d'abord que je me rapproche de vous et comment rester à Washington sans travail et sans toit ?

J : Vous allez habitez où ?

S : A l'hôtel le temps de trouver un appartement ou une maison.

J : Vous ne voulez pas... habiter ici ?

S : J'aimerais beaucoup mais... Comment dire...

J : Les habitudes c'est ça ?

S : Il ne faut pas aller trop vite.

J : Vous avez démissionné quand ?

S : ...

J : Ca... Sam ?

S : Hier.

J : Hier ?! Et après vous dites qu'il ne faut pas aller vite ?!

S : C'était le fruit d'une longue réflexion.

J : Vraiment ? Combien de temps ? Deux secondes ?

S : Six mois. Et vous n'avez pas besoin d'être aussi sarcastique.

J : Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vos coups de tête sont irraisonnés !

S : Ce n'est pas un coup de tête et je pensais que çà vous ferait plaisir. Visiblement je me suis trompée.

Elle lui lança un regard troublant de tristesse et enfila sa veste.

J : Où allez-vous ?

S : Chercher un toit et un travail.

J : Carter...

S : Quoi ?!

Son agressivité le brisa.

J : Vous revenez après n'est ce pas ?

Sam sembla hésiter puis elle sourit, bravement.

S : D'accord.

***

Elle revint une heure plus tard - la promesse d'un poste à l'université supérieure et d'une maison pavillonnaire dans la poche - mais elle ne frappa et ne sonna pas. S'asseyant sur les marches du perron, elle observa les passants, les voitures, les oiseaux et une incroyable envie de pleurer la saisit. C'était si dur d'assumer ses choix et de réaliser son rêve. Car oui, elle avait bel et bien un rêve et elle essayait de le réaliser. Seulement, c'était dur et tellement loin de l'idée qu'elle s'en était faite qu'elle se sentait incapable de parvenir au but fixé. Les larmes coulèrent lentement alors que les conversations de la journée passaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Un bruit de clé résonna derrière elle et des bruits de pas lourd surgirent. Jack s'assit auprès d'elle et posa un regard ému sur elle.

Elle passe rapidement une main sur ses joues pour effacer les larmes.

J : Je n'aime pas vous voir pleurer.

S : Je ne...

J : Je crois que nous sommes tout les deux très doués pour faire du mal à l'autre.

S (amèrement) : Oui je crois aussi.

J : Je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Je... J'ai été surpris de votre arrivée.

S : Je sais. J'aurais du prévenir.

J : Non. C'était une agréable surprise de vous trouver devant ma porte un samedi matin.

Elle sourit enfin.

J : Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir.

S : Vous l'avez déjà dit.

J : Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir encore chez moi.

S : Qu'est ce que vous croyez, j'y suis j'y reste !

J : Mon caractère de cochon ne vous a pas fait fuit ?

S : Je vous connais vous savez. Je m'y suis habituée. Et puis, mon père avait le même alors...

Sam baissa la tête, un air triste sur le visage.

J : Il vous manque ?

S : Non. Plus maintenant. Je ne suis pas seule. Vous êtes là ?

J : Bien sûr que je suis là. Toujours.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et se leva.

J : Vous venez ?

S : Où ça ?

J : A mon tour de vous faire une surprise.

***

J : Alors ? Heureuse ?

S : Oui très. C'était une excellente idée.

J : Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez autant les montagnes russes.

S : Et si pourtant !

J : Je vous voyais plus au tir au fusil en fait !

S : J'aime aussi mais il y a moins de sensation forte.

Ils se sourirent et déposèrent leurs vestes sur le porte-manteau.

J : Vous voulez boire un dernier verre ?

S : Non je... je vais rentrer. Il faut que je trouve un hôtel.

J : Vous pouvez dormir ici si vous voulez.  
S : Je...

J : Dans la chambre d'ami.

S : Je suis désolée d'être aussi...

J : Quoi ? Compliquée ? C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude. C'est ce qui fait votre charme.

S : Vraiment ?

J : Je ne sais pas. On s'en fiche. Restez dormir.

S : D'accord.

***

J : Voilà, la chambre d'ami est là.

S : Merci.

J : Bonne nuit Sam.

S : Bonne nuit.

J : Jack.

S : Pardon ?

J : Bonne nuit JACK.

S : Bonne nuit.

Elle ouvrit la porte, entra dans la pièce et la rouvrit en lui lançant un sourire effronté. Se déshabillant rapidement, elle glissa dans le lit et rabattit le drap sur elle.

Voilà, elle y était. Elle était chez elle, bon d'accord, ce n'était pas vraiment encore chez elle mais elle savait que cela arriverait et quand le moment sera venu tout ira bien. D'ailleurs, tout allait déjà très bien non ? Il connaissait son caractère têtu et il voulait quand même d'elle ! C'était merveilleux !

Ils seraient bien ensemble. C'était une évidence pour tout le monde et ils l'avaient enfin compris. Quoique, maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle avait l'impression étrange qu'elle avait toujours su qu'un jour elle serait avec Jack O'Neill. Bien sûr, c'était facile de dire ça maintenant mais... à y réfléchir, peut-être que c'était justement cela qui l'avait fait tenir pendant neuf longues années. Non ce n'était pas possible ! Neuf ans ? Et elle était là, tranquillement allongée dans le lit de la chambre d'ami alors qu'un homme qu'elle savait son futur petit-ami dormait dans la même maison ?

Complètement idiot et stupide.

Jack aperçut la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et une silhouette y pénétrer. Il tenta de discerner sa progression puis un corps chaud vint se pelotonner contre lui.

J (murmurant) : Sam ?

S : C'est moi.

Elle glissa une main sur son torse pour se nicher encore plus près de lui et il l'enlaça sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment ni si c'était bien.

J : Non pas que cette situation me déplaise mais...

S : Chut.

Elle posa lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes et il répondit (évidemment) à son baiser. Elle reposa sa tête au creux de son cou.

J : Qu'est ce que t'y pas fait changer d'avis ?

S : J'avais froid.

**Fin**


End file.
